fIrST CHaPpIE
by TeamAweeeeesomeeeeeSauceeeee
Summary: We stink at summary's but this is a story about us kidnapping the flock and we force them to play truth or dare with us it's alot better than this summary makes it sound rated T because Bookworm and Sparkle are paranoid.
1. fiRsT CHapPie Of FiRSt CHapPiE

**Hey TeeeeeamAweeeeesomeeeeeSauce eee here A.K.A Sparklejane84 and TheUltimateBookWorm1 with our first story! (together not ever we have stories on our regular accounts) Sooo yeah let's just get to the story**.

Bookworm POV

To catch all you up who are reading this me and Sparkle are just on our way to kidnap the flock and force them to play truth or dare, no biggie just the usual.

"We should throw a potato in a skirt at Fang…" Sparkle blurted out of random.

"Hmm good idea… I'll put that in the cheeto bag." I replied.

"Wait should it be a potato or like a bomb that Iggy and Gazzy make? Wait are you writing down everything I say? Don't make me throw a potato in a skirt at you… hey it's a dog! Wait no that's not a dog that's a potato in a skirt." Sparkle ramble like Nudge.

"What is up with you and your obsession with potatoes wearing clothing?" I asked curiously.

"Duh Bob told hey look flying geese with potatoes wearing skirts in their mouths! Oh no their turning around! AAAAAH stupid geese! Wow I need to shut up!" Sparkle realized shutting her mouth.

"Can we just go already?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine as long as I get to sing this idiotic retard, idiotic retard-" she started singing as I cut her off.

"No but we're leaving" I said walking out the door to get Charlie.

"Fine!" Sparkle yelled walking off to get Bob.

-15 minutes later

"idiotic retard, idiotic retar-" Sparkle whispered

"I heard that!" I yelled

"idiotic reta-" I whispered even softer

"I can still hear that!" I yelled again

"idiotic reta-" I mouthed

"I CAN STILL HEAR THAT!" I YeLleD even LOuDer (lol that's so aweeeEEsomeEEEe sauceeeee!)

"bUt yoU CAN'T HEAr my THOUghtS, you're NOT AnGEl!" Sparkle yelled back

"yes I can, Angel transplanted part of her brain into my, DUH!" I retorted

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h." Sparkle replied

"Quit talking you're ruining our concentration!" Charlie and Bob said together (Charlie is Bookworm's unicorn, and Bob is Sparkle's zebrasistest A.K.A part zebra part pegusus)

"FINE!" Me and Sparkle yelled together

"Oh look its them!" I said looking above us

"HI FLOCK" Sparkle yelled at them

"Huh? Who are the- AWWW BOOKWORM!" Fang screamed

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD FIND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled back at Fang

"SPARKLE SWEETIE!" Gazzy shouted

"get away from me" I yelled shooting Gazzy with a a nerf gun

"So what do you want?" Nudge asked us

"Well…"

**CLIFF HANGER, MUHAHAHAHA! WERE SO EVIL TO YOU! BUT WE WON'T BE IF YOU REVIEW!**


	2. dippy goes crazy

This is a note I don't want to this is way cooler cause then when we size it up we will have way more pages duh!** Too bad so sad now size it up beforte I murder your laptop**it is al ready dying so to bad for you **lets just start the story**

Duh it was unbolded

Wow you rjufhdsuifhgidfshjidgsfsdjkl ghhjkgflhjklfgshjklsfsdfg

Hjklgsdfghjkgfhjksdf

We are sorry for the suff above but I (sparkle) wanted to keep it on font size 1, **and I (bookworm) wanted to murder sparkle's laptop because she sparkle refused to size it up so we could read it! Oh and Bookworm totally won the argument. **GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP BOOKWORM! OR ELSE! **Now now Sparkle settle down. So readers/ reviewer review saying who won the argument bookworm talking is bold sparkle talking is unbold**

i'm gonna tell another sparkle to write you a ransom letter… forget I said that

_D**E**aR b**o**okw**o**rm,_

_y**o**U **Sh**O**U**lD adm**it** t**h**at y**o**u **we**r**e wrou**n**g or I** w**il**l **com**e **e**at **al**l o**f y**our **nu**te**lla. **Of **y**ea**h a**nd **stee**l **c**har**il**e **an**d **d**ave, **and a**ll **y**o**u**r o**th**e**r **pe**ts t**o**o! A**n**d y**ouh**ave **t**o **gi**mmy **$1**00 b**uc**ks **an**d a**ll t**h**a**t **c**ri**mi**n**a**l s**tuf**f**_

_**s**par**kl**e… w**a**it **no **s**ome**on**e **e**ls**e _

**Ok first of all take Dave's nutella second of all you can have Dave I only kept him out of pity just not Charlie, or my Swedish Elf named Dippy and I don't got no money so too bad and I know its you Sparkle and lets start the **

**chappie.**

Oh yeah and max said we can change around the dares and truths.

Sparkle's POV

Mwuhahaha! I never knew nerf guns were so powerful on the flock…

"go ahead and tell the other flock members play you're little game of truth or dare, but you are not getting me into this!" Max yelled

"Angel you know what you have to do." I said evilly

"Ok wheres the dress?" Angel asked

"Wait what dress?" Max asked

"Well you can ether have Angel mind control you into wearing that dress, or you can play truth or dare with us" Booknerd replied

"Umm… ahh wear the dress?" Max said

"to bad your playing truth or dare" I ordered

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Fine" Max replied

"Ok first dare, zis is from .Souls, Fang I dare you to wear only pink cloths for the next couple of chapters, and Fang has to sing the Barbie song with Max" i said evilly

"Oooooh! I call picking your cloths!" Nudge said excitedly

"NOOOOOOO!" Fang screamed running away

"I'll get him" I said running after Fang

5 seconds later

"I got him!" I yelled dragging Fang behind me

"Oww dippy no! NO BITING! Stupid sweetish elf!" Fang screamed

"Muahahahaha" Dippy said evilly

"Nudge did you get the cloths?" Iggy asked

"NO! NO! The dare does not say Nudge picks out the cloths!" Fang yelled

"It does now" .Souls said laughing

"Where did you come from?" Angel asked

"I've been hiding in the gazzy's closet, did you know he has a huge picture of some girl in his closet?... Hey it looks just like you Sparkle!" .Souls exclaimed

"WHAT!" I yelled running over to Gazzy

"Hi sweetie" Gazzy said sweetly

"I am NOT your sweetie! Now take that picture down NOW!" I yelled back at Gazzy

"why should i? its where were gonna make-out to night" Gazzy exclaimed excitedly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I screamed

"nothing" gazzy said quietly

"GOOD!" I yelled

"NUDGE! SHE NEVER SAID THEY HAVE TO BE GIRLS CLOTHS!" Fang yelled

"So? Max wouldn't let me go shopping so I had to just get them out of my closet" Nudge replied

"I'll get them out of your closet alright, I'LL BURN THEM!" Fang yelled

"Hey hey hey, break it up you still have to sing with Max!" Iggy yelled

"iriririririririririririririr iriririririririririririririr iriririririririririririririr iriri" Bookworm yelled out of random.

"Ok then… let's just sing the song Fang." Max said kinda creeped out.

"Wait Max! You didn't put on the outfit me and Angel picked out for you!" Nudge yelled at Max.

"That's because there's no way on earth that you are getting me into that frilly pink nightmare." Max replied simply.

-10 of Nudge and Angel's bambi eyes later-

"FINE! I'll do it I'll do it" Max said grabbing the out fit

"Tank you" Angel said sweetly

"Whatever!" Max yelled stomping off to put on the dress

-5 minutes later-

"Ugh I look hideous! See you're all staring at me!" Max yelled stomping out in the dress as Fang and even Gazzy stared at her and their jaws practically touched the ground.

"Max! ZOMG! I told you you would look awesome now get up on that stage and sing girl!" Nudge yelled pushing her on stage as Bookworm pulled out a camera.

"This is so going on Youtube." Bookworm whispered to me.

(Bold is Max normal is fang italic is together)

Hi Barbie

**Hi Ken**

Wanna go for a ride?

**Sure Ken**

Jump in! Come on Barbie lets go party

**Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair undress me everywhere.**

(this is sparkles thought)I heard Iggy whistle at them as they sang undress me everywhere! Creepy…

**Imagination life is your creation**_._

Come on Barbie lets go party

**Ooh woah ooh woah**

Come on Barbie lets go party

**Ah ah ah yeah!**

Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic you can brush my hair undress me everywhere

_Imagination life is your creation!_

(Back to normal now)

They finished together as Max eyed the camcorder in Bookworm's hand.

"You weren't recording were you?" Max asked suspisciously.

"Um no!" Bookworm yelled running and Max was about to run after her when Fang grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt

"Uh uh uh. If I have to wear pink frilly clothes you have to do the next dare which is…" Fang trailed off looking at me

"Lalalala oh hey Fang!" I greeted

"Um Sparkle the dare." Fang reminded.

"OMG! Four words! Aww Fang you must really be making an effort today! And the dare is for Max to be Iggy's servant for the next 2 chapters." I said.

"Max go get me my bomb making tools! Oh and on of those cute little cute umbrella things!" iggy said happily

"What?! No! I'm not getting you anything!" Max yelled

"you have to it's the dare!" iggy yelled back

"FINE!" Max yelled storming out of the room

"ok next dare… AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed

"What sweetie?" gazzy asked me

"here I'll see… the dare is for gazzy to annoy sparkle til she dies, also provided by .Souls" Max said

"Can't I just kiss her?" Gazzy asked hopefully

"NO!" I yelled

"Come on Sparkle lets go kiss" gazzy sang

"ah ah ah, NO!" I yelled back

"hey guys, oh and I brought a body guard, right dippy?" Bookworm said

"bookworm thank goodness you're here! Gazzy annoying me to death!" I yelled

"Dippy do your stuff" bookworm said to dippy

"What, what is he gon- AAAAWWW" gazzy screamed

"who's Dippy?" Fang asked

"oh, he's just a sweetish elf" Bookworm replied

"well we might as well do the next truth or dare, Angel heres a truth for you" I said

"wait isn't anyone gonna help gazzy?" nudge asked

"No" I replied

"oh, ok" nudge said

"whats my truth?" angel asked

"oh, right your truth is, dah dah dah dah is it true that you dyed gazzy hair blue" I asked

"one moment please… ok now it is" angel replied

"wow, blue is not his color. Ok the next truth is for nudge, why do you like talking so much?" I asked nudge

"Well, ever I was a little little little little litt-" nudge said getting cut off by me

"well this is gonna take a while, bye" I said

"bye peeps" bookworm said


	3. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAY

Im bored…. Lalalalalla lalalLALALALALLALA

We could hmmmmm maybe uhh I dont know

IDEA! We could… UPDATE OUR STORY!

YEAH! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYATY

So are we gonna? HEHAW

YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAY

Lets go see if we have any dares/truths

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

WE GET IT! You're excited, are we done?

…YAY?

NO! Kay lets go check now?

…..Ya yay?

LETS GO

Bookworm POV (YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY)

Wow we haven't played truth or dare in forever… time for that to change! *insert evil grin here* 'Cause you know we still have the flock tied up… THEY SHALL NEVER ESCAPE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sparkle: welcommmee to truth or dare!

Bookworm: Wanna talk like this now?

Maxipoo: DON'T TYPE MY NAME LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST MAX!

Sparkle: Maxipoo looks better and… NOBODY CARES!

Maxipoo: I DO! SO CHANGE IT NOW! *steals laptop*

Angel: can we just play the game?

Dylweed: I want to kill myself… WHY AM I SAYING THIS!? *picks up knife* NO! BAD ARM! PUT IT DOWN! WHY AM I DOING THIS!?

Bookworm: *grins evilly* The power…

Sparkle: I agree with dylweed, he should kill himself…

Dylan: *stabs self with knife… repeatedly*

Sparkle: wait this isn't right… WHERES THE CAMERA?!

Maxipoo: I'LL GET IT! I want to remember this moment forever and always! *sighs happily*

Nudge: *walks in* hey, whats goin- *sees Dylan* WHOOHOO!

Gazzy: SPARKLE HONEY! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M PROPOSING TO YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME!? *hugs*

Sparkle: ah heck to the no, now get off of me *pushs Gazzy to the ground*

Gazzy: But sweetums I dedicated whole room to you! When I use the doll look alike you always say yes! Say yes like the doll!

Sparkle: well um… that's a little creepy… well… ha… NO!

Gazzy: *plucks hair off of Sparkle's head* I need one more for the cl- uhh nevermind…

Sparkle: WHAT?! *runs down gazzy and starts choking him*

Gazzy: EH Ugh cant … breathe but this is the longest conversation we've ever had and you're touching me! I've just died and gone to heaven!

Sparkle: *gets off gazzy*

Nudge: uh… can we play the game?

Everyone: YES!

Bookworm: First one is for Nudge and Angel! From Goddess. Of. Souls! You two get to pick out Fang and Max's clothes!

Fang: what?!

Max: Uh-uh! Not happening!

Nudge: *squeals* ZOMG! WE CAN LIKE GET THEM MATCHING COUPLE CLOTHES AND LIKE A DRESS FOR MAX AND COLORFUL STUFF FOR FANG AND LIKE MAKEUP FOR MAX AND MANSCARA FOR FANG AN-

Fang: MANSCARA?! Haha NO! IM NOT WEARING NOTHING YOU PICK OUT!

Angel: but… but.. you have to *does bambi eyes*

Iggy: You're gonna be known as a wimp for the rest of your life if you don't!

Fang: ugh! I can't resist the bambi eyes *pouts*

Max: I AM NOT DOING THAT! FANG! STAY STRONG! RESIST THE EYES!

Angel and Nudge: *does bambi eyes*

Max: UGH! FINE!

-20 clothes picking minutes later-

Fang: this does look pretty good *looks at himself in mirror*

Max: Well I think you look better than good in it. *winks*

Sparkle: NEXT!

Dr.M: *uses hammer to break the walls and comes in* YOU'LL NEED THESE! *tosses gas masks to Sparkle and Bookworm* BYE!

Sparkle: Oh gawd, Bookworm come look at this dare

Bookworm: *walks over, sees* O.O WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US!? AND A SMILEY NEXT TO IT! THAT'S JUST PURE EVIL!

Gazzy: B-but I don't want to do that to my lovely! Bookworm, sure, but NOT MY SUGAR!

Sparkle: for once I agree with Gazzy!

Bookworm: UH-UH! If it's happening to me Sparkle's getting it too!

Sparkle: *glares at Bookworm* haha NO!

Iggy: Wanna suffer the gas first? It'll be much easier to endure the bombs then.

Sparkle: ugh! Gazzy? Help me and Bookworm please?

Gazzy: *grins* At a cost I will.

Sparkle: what is it…?

Gazzy: A kiss on the lips from my fair maiden! That's you ya know.

Sparkle: Sorry Bookworm… we have to do the dare

Bookworm: … WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Sparkle: well… because I hate Gazzy, because I don't want to kiss Gazzy, because I don't want to kiss Gazzy on the lips, because I'd rather do the dare then kiss Gazzy, get it?

Bookworm: got it *pouts*

Sparkle: good, now let's get this over with…

Gazzy: I'm sorry hon. *farts*

Sparkle and Bookworm: *starts choking*

Bookworm: The *gags* gas masks!

Sparkle: *runs and grabs gas masks*

Bookworm and Sparkle: *puts on gas masks*

Everyone else: *laughs*

Bookworm: I CAN BREATHE!

Sparkle: is it over yet?

Max: The gas cloud is clearing up a bit.

Iggy: But next is my explosions.

Sparkle: UGH!

Bookworm: Why does the world hate us!

Iggy: Here it goes. I call this one explosive the pyro's paradise

Bookworm: … I'm afraid to ask why.

Iggy: *sets off bomb*

-one hurting explosive later-

Sparkle: *gets up off the ground* THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! But without Gazzy's gas…

Angel: next dare is…. Fang I dare you to fight with Dylan and whoever wins gets to be with Maxipo

Goddess. Of. Souls: *appears* actually I dared that. *disappears*

Sparkle: wait… Dylan killed himself…? Oh and… OUR PIZZA IS DONE! YAY BOOKWORM DIDN'T BURN IT, unlike max would have done...

Max: ONE TIME!

Iggy: Because that's only time we let you cook!

Fang: so if Dylan is dead that means… I have Max all to myself *smiles*

Max: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Sparkle: since that dare is over, whats the next one?

Gboy: (A\N GAZZY GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!) For you to kiss me repeatedly.

Sparkle: IT NEVER SAYS THAT!

Bookworm: *says as Sparkle's done with pizza* See?! I'M GETTING BETTER AT COOKING! That pizza was Iggy level!

Sparkle: yes yes it was… NEXT DARE PLEASE!

Nudge: were done with dares, now its just truths yay I like truths it helps us get to know each other better, its really nice we should do truths more often, truths are really coo-

Sparkle: ANYWAY.. the truth is for Angel, do you feel guilty when you control other people?

Angel: of course not! Its so fun and I get what I want, duhhh

Bookworm: Wait I have a dare for Angel! NEVER CONTROL US AGAIN!

Nudge: the next truth is for Sparkle! Who is your favorite character? For real?

Sparkle: LISSA!

Lissa: *magically appears* what?! Really?! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Sparkle: haha no I was just kidding! My favorite character is Nudge

Nudge: OMG! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING TOGETHER SOMETIME!

Bookworm: Next up for Igatron3000000 is….

Angel: How does it feel to be blind?

Iggy: Well you might wanna sit down for this one, it feels… DARK!

Goddess. Of. Souls: Iggy is my favorite character!

Everyone: BYYYYE! See you next time for truth or dare! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW


End file.
